


Gagged

by DC_Derringer



Series: Winchester Affection [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dildos, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_Derringer/pseuds/DC_Derringer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters have an odd way of showing their affection for Castiel. But it's OK. He likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gagged

Sam and Dean woke up early one morning after a hunt, incredibly early for them. It was still not quite light out when they slid out of bed, and tugged Castiel into their arms, wicked smiles tugging their lips.

Without warning or teasing, Dean pulled the plug from Castiel’s ass, the one they had shoved into him last night, to keep hold of the many loads of semen they had pumped into him, again and again. He felt a few drops leak down his thighs before he tightened his hole, clenching it so that more semen wouldn’t leak out. The brothers generally didn’t like that.

Dean smiled at Castiel and crushed a hard, hungry kiss to his mouth, bruising his lips, and then pulled away suddenly, while Castiel was still breathless and confused. A moment later, the plug that had been in his ass all night was shoved into his mouth. He took it without protest, since this is nothing really new, but his eyes did widen when Sam appeared holding a length of duct tape, which he sealed over Castiel’s mouth, making it impossible for him to remove the plug from his mouth. Sam smiled and kissed Castiel over the tape.

Next, Castiel was pushed down onto the bed, still rumpled from their love games the night previous. With pristine white rope, his ankles were tied together, and then also his knees, binding his legs tightly together. His wrists were bound behind him. He was flipped over onto his belly, and his ass cheeks were spread wide. He moaned around his gag as a thick dildo was shoved into him. With his legs bound together, he felt tighter than usual. And then when the dildo was shifted, angled down, and he felt the press of another dildo, he bucked and cried out around the plug in his mouth, but both were shoved into place. Deep. His heart wrenched when he heard the tear of more duct tape and felt it spread over his cheeks, to hold the dildos in place. He cringed at the thought of it coming off later, pulling the hair from his body.

He let out a final, gagged shriek as the dildos came to life inside him, vibrating wildly and pulsing hard. His eyes darted to the Winchesters and he saw that they each had a small remote control in their hands and that they were grinning wickedly.

The next thing that happened, Castiel was lifted easily into the air by Sam and Dean, Dean holding his legs, and Sam holding his torso, and then they started heading for the motel door. Castiel’s eyes widened in panic as the door was opened, and he was carried outside in his bound and naked state, with two vibrators shoved up his ass. He hadn’t thought the Winchesters would be so careless as to expose their, what he now understands to be very unusual, sexual activity to the general public.

But as they went outside, Castiel realizes why the brothers had woken up so early. With the sun just barely making the sky pink, the motel parking lot was abandoned. The road in front lacked any cars, and even the windows of the motel lobby were dark. Still, the Winchesters moved quickly to the Impala and carried Castiel over to its trunk.

Sam hefted all of Castiel’s weight, keeping him off the rough gravel of the parking lot, while Dean opened the trunk. He left the secret compartment, hiding their weapons, closed, and cleared some space in the trunk. With a shared look from Sam, they hoisted Castiel into the air, and none to gently, tossed him into the trunk. A second later, the lid slammed shut, and Castiel was left in the dark.

Castiel moaned to himself, and writhed a little, as he gathered his thoughts. But he found it difficult with the two dildos buzzing away inside him, shifting wickedly every time he moved. He tried listening carefully to what was going on outside, but ccould hear very little for a few minutes. Finally, he could hear, and feel, the doors of the Impala open. Something was thrown inside, and the doors slammed shut. Two more doors opened, and the car shifted considerably, first from one side, then to the other, before settling, and then those doors slammed shut, too. A moment later, the car engine roared to life and they started moving.

Castiel had little sense of time in the trunk of the car, bracing himself as best he could when it took turns and hit bumps. Mostly his thoughts were preoccupied, since he found the dildos very distracting, especially when the brothers toyed with them from the front seat of the car, turning the power up and down, and then off and on, again and again, sometimes leaving them off for so long, that though Castiel waited with baited breath, he was always surprised when they hummed back to life, and he would let out a wild moan, bucking with the pleasure of it every time.

When the car stopped, and the trunk was opened, the Winchesters found Castiel, and much of the upholstery in the trunk, covered in semen. Castiel looked more disheveled than usual, and his eyes droop with exhaustion and satisfaction.

With twin smiles of affection, the Winchesters carried Castiel (covered in a sheet) into their new motel room to clean him up, and shower him with their very personal brand of affection.


End file.
